My Tenchi
by Marina Kashu
Summary: Ryou is with his yamiisn't he always? But personally, I don't think everything always works out that easily. This is a different take on an old topicwith a different ending. Can't say more without giving everything away. Warningyaoi and fluff.
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! This is a one-shot, but it's been bugging me for a while, so I will write it. It is yaoi, so if you have a problem, then don't read. That is your warning. Also, rated for implied rape, implied other sexual activities, kissing, etc. Sexual stuff that little kids shouldn't read (and Abuse implied too, not particularly mentioned. So, probably considered angsty, too. Too bad--don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, probably never will. (But I can keep trying!! Hehehe…) you probably could have guessed this by the fact that the show is shown of Kids WB…but we won't go into that.

This involves Ryou in pairings, but if I tell you now the entire plot will be given away, so read to find out.

Marik Yami Malik

Malik Normal Malik

These two are collectively known as tomb keeper.

Bakura Yami Bakura, also known as Tomb Robber, Thief King, Etc.

Ryou regular Bakura

Yami Yami Yugi, also known as pharaoh, Atem, Game King, etc.

Not all of these characters are actually in the fic--I just don't want to give anything away. The order has nothing to do with whose in the fic.

And now--We begin.

Ryou's POV

He came in, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close. He didn't notice how I still flinch at his touch. Even now…I probably always will.

My yami has always been a source of anxiety for me. That ranges from just nervousness to pure fear, terror and pain all mixed into one. Nowadays, it's more of the nervous side, but that doesn't mean I can forget the past. He did too much to me…I can't forget that pain easily. And when he decided he wanted me…that was the worst of all. I try not to remember those nights, the few times before I decided it was easier just to do as he said, to save myself the pain. He liked that. I didn't, but what choice do I have? Pain and rape, or less pain--some never goes away--and let him do as he wants. I gave him his way.

Problem is, I don't really feel the same way. He may feel more than just lust, I'm not sure, but I don't even feel that for him. How did I ever get into this situation? I can't feel for him, but I'm afraid if I tell him that, he'll begin to hurt me again. In more ways than just with his fists. Are my feelings really worth all that much pain?

It's not as if the one I do care for will ever return my feelings.

But I can never tell Bakura this. Never. He--I'm not sure how he would react. To the idea that I don't like him that way, to the idea that I care for someone else, to everything. It's a good thing that I've learned to conceal my emotions.

I don't want to go back to that--not ever.

Normal POV

Ryou was on Bakura's lap, held close by the taller boy. If you didn't know better, you would have thought he wanted to be there. But Bakura could sense a slight unease, a tremble in his lover's small lithe frame.

"What's wrong, Hikari?"

Ryou jumped. He had been lost in thought. "Oh…nothing really. It's just…Yugi had something he wanted to tell me. Do--Do you think it would be all right to go over to his house?"

"…" Ryou recognized that look. Bakura was…less than fond of Yami, and therefore disliked Yugi as well.

"Please, 'Kura? I'll make it up to you…" His yami perked up a little at that. They both knew what Ryou meant.

"…All right. But no hanging around with the Pharaoh!"

Ryou smiled. In truth, Yugi hadn't said anything of the sort, but he needed a chance to be by himself for a while, and a walk was perfect. Only Bakura would want to come--anywhere BUT Yugi's house. "Thank you, Yami." He said, giving Bakura a shy hug. Most would think this was because he was a shy person, but that wasn't really the reason.

He pulled on his warm jacket as he left, since it was December. Everything was freezing up by this time of evening. Ryou walked out the door into the cold winter air.

He shivered. Why did it have to get so cold around here? Well, England hadn't been much warmer…

Ryou began to sink into his thoughts. He knew the way to Yugi's by heart, didn't need to pay attention. And who would be walking around at this time? No one, that's who.

He sighed. When did his life get so complicated? Must have been last time he blinked…

Suddenly, he slipped on a patch of ice. He was falling, then--darkness.

Malik's POV

I was riding on my motorcycle. Not exactly surprising, considering I spend at least half my day on the thing. Of course I noticed that the roads were getting icy, I slowed down enough to keep from crashing. Oh well--I never set much store by speed limits, anyways.

Someone was walking. For this time of night, that alone was unusual. But the thing that made me look twice was his hair color--pure white. The same color as Ryou's. Funny how I never think of Bakura when I see that color--always Ryou.

Moving on. The person was Ryou, after all. Well. Talk about coincidences.

He slipped on some ice, I think. Whatever happened, he fell, hit his head on the pavement. Of course I stopped to help--Ryou's my friend, why wouldn't I? I won't think about the possibility that there may be another reason. He's with Bakura, anyways. Isn't he? Anyways, he was unconscious. Not bleeding, thank goodness.

I picked him up. Let's see--I had to get him home somehow. His home, not mine. His was closer. Hmm…he wouldn't be able to sit up straight on my motorcycle, so that was out of the question. I'd have to walk, and watch out for ice. It wouldn't do for both of us to end up unconscious.

I lost my train of thought there, as he seemed to open his eyes a little bit.

"…Malik?"

He has the sweetest voice. Soft and quiet…like an angel. My little tenshi…

He snuggled into my chest, still barely half-conscious at best. I'm not sure he knew what he was doing…then he spoke.

"Aishitieru Malik."

Wait…wasn't he…with Bakura?

Somehow I got him home, I don't remember how. Bakura answered the door, gasping when he saw his hikari.

"What--Tomb keeper!! If you did anything to him…"

"Relax, thief king. He slipped on some ice, hit his head. I happened to be nearby. That's all."

He accepted my explanation, taking Ryou inside. Well, either he accepted it or he was too worried to question it. I had never seen Bakura act this way towards anyone before…

Well, I guess even he could fall in love.

Could I? I found myself feeling the same way…

School the next day

Ryou was fine. Of course he was. With all he'd endured from his yami in the past, he could stand a small bump on the head now. And although it took him a while, he'd convinced his yami of this. So, he was at school, another place Bakura wouldn't go due to the Pharoh, who came with Yugi. Fine by him. At least Bakura couldn't catch him watching his crush this way. He sighed. He'd had such a nice dream--about Malik. That's what convinced him it was a dream, actually. Malik wouldn't do that for him in real life. No matter how much Ryou may wish it weren't, that scene had to remain a dream.

"Hey, Ryou, you OK?" Asked a low voice. He looked up.

"Malik?"

"Yeah. Listen, you OK? You looked like you hit your head pretty hard last night."

Ryou's POV

Wait…he remembers that? Does that mean…it wasn't a dream?

"You mean…that wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Iie, unless we had the same one."

Well, that wasn't likely. Was it?

"Ryou?"

Oh, gods. If that really happened…then I really said that…yabai. Oh no, no, no….please don't let him have told Bakura…please lord….please…

"Ryou. Something wrong?"

Malik's POV

"Ryou. Something wrong?" I asked, afraid that he still felt woozy or something. _Oh please, gods, let him be OK…_

He didn't answer me. I began to get worried. This was _Ryou_ here, not some random person. He didn't just zone out like that anymore…not since Bakura figured out how to separate from the Ring.

I went over to him, put my hand on his shoulder. He was trembling. "Ryou…you sure you're OK? Do you need to go home?"

He suddenly leaned back against me, collapsing into me. I supported him, waiting for an answer.

"Malik?" His voice was quiet, but far from calm.

"Yeah?"

"What--what exactly did you hear last night?"

That's an odd question. But how do I answer? What if...he didn't mean it? If he thought he was talking to Bakura? But…he said my name…I'm not sure…

I'll just tell the truth. A revolutionary idea for me.

"You said my name…then…snuggled into me…and then…you--said--"

He knew right then what I had heard. He melted backwards, right onto my chest.

"You meant it?" I had to ask, had to let him tell me the truth, even if I didn't like it. He had to get the chance to tell me if…it was a…mistake…please, gods, don't make it be a mistake…

He didn't say anything, but I could feel a slight nod as he leaned back against me.

"Oh, Ryou…"I said, wrapping my arms around him. He seemed surprised, but…not in a bad way. I kissed the top of his head, buried my nose in his silky, pure snowy hair. He smelled…good. Indescribably. Just--like Ryou. He pushed back into me, molding into my body like clay.

Suddenly he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, not wanting to lose this.

"Bakura…"

Oh. That. Great…just great. Bakura wouldn't like this idea. And when he was angry, he took it out on Ryou, no matter whose fault it was. He would blame this on Ryou though. He would hurt my tenshi. I couldn't let that happen. Oh, Ryou…I don't want to lose you…but I don't want you to get hurt either…what should I do? Help me, Ra…

I don't want to lose him.

After School (Ryou's POV again)

Malik wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. With Bakura, this felt strange, unwanted, but with Malik, it was just--right. I felt like I was melting, and I leaned back against him. But still---what to tell Bakura? He'll be mad--I don't want to get hurt again, o kami-sama, tasukete kure, help me….maybe I should just put it off, relax while I can. Then, if this doesn't last, I can at least have memories.

Malik and I walked to the park. I wasn't ready to go home yet, to face Bakura, so I convinced him to go there with me. We walked around for a while, just chatting, talking about whatever came to mind. Then we passed by the lake.

It was beautiful. The sun sets early in December, so it was going down in a fiery red ball. The reflection over the water was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the face of the boy standing next to me. He pulled me closer, until we were facing each other with me in his arms. I stared into his eyes, the pale violet orbs hypnotizing me. He moved closer, bringing his lips to mine.

This was different. Bakura was always forceful and demanding in his kisses, like he wanted more than just the kiss. Always so full of lust. Malik was gentle, patient, kind, loving. He didn't push me, didn't try to force me in any way.

He deepened the kiss, and I found myself enjoying it in a way that I never had before. When he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth without any hesitation. His tongue was warm and moist, not slobbery or excessively dry. I moaned into his mouth as he began to explore my mouth. It felt so good, so…right. Was this what true love was?

I melted even farther into his arms, relaxing completely. I never wanted to move…I would stay like this forever. My eyes were closed, and I had stopped worrying about breathing long ago. In fact, I'm not sure that my brain was still working at that point. I was living for the moment.

Suddenly there was a gasp behind me. I whirled around.

Oh no. Bakura.

"Yami?"

"I came…looking for you…you didn't come home…" He was distraught, I could tell. Oh no. Maybe his feelings were more sincere than I had thought….this was bad.

"Yami…onegumi…"

"Is this what you want, Ryou?" I don't understand. He never asks what I want. He's never cared before.

"If this is what you want, then go ahead. I wish you'd told me earlier, though." He began to walk away.

"'Kura…wait. I--"

"You what?" Those words were harsh. Some of the harshest I'd heard from him in a long time. It wasn't until then that I realized how much he really cared.

"I--I was afraid to tell you."

He looked at me then. His eyes held a curious emotion in them.. What was it? Remorse? No…I couldn't identify it.

"I could never forget those first years…when you used to beat me. I didn't want that to start again. Please yami…don't be angry…just because I don't love you doesn't mean that I don't care."

"No. I understand, hikari. How could I be angry with you? You didn't really do anything wrong…I did. You were afraid, upset, and I didn't notice. I was too caught up in you. If I'd been a little more aware of what was going on, I probably would have seen this coming."

"I could never be angry with you, Hikari. And even if we can't be...more than just a yami and hikari, can we continue being that?"

"Of course yami. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Epilogue

Ryou and Malik had been officially going out for over a month now. True to his word, Bakura had been very supportive and had held no grudge against Ryou. Well, at least not after he had gotten to know Yami Marik better…no one was quite sure if this was a good thing quite yet.

Ryou was currently leaning up against his boyfriend as Malik played with his long white hair. Evenings like these were precious to both boys--the Yamis had gone somewhere, so it was actually quiet for a change. Ryou had decided long ago that he had gone to heaven the day he slipped on that ice, and that no one had bothered to tell him.

Malik whispered, "Love you, tenshi."

End!!!

Did you like? Not like? Tell me please!!! R&R!!!

Japanese words

Tenshi-Angel

Aishiteru-I love you

Onegumi--Please

Ja ne--see you later

Tell me if any of these are wrong!!! Or if I missed anything, obviously.

Ja ne

Marina


	2. Alternate ending: less OOC

Ok, I know this is a one-shot, but this is really an alternate ending, so that's OK. Looking back, I noticed that Bakura was acting rather OOC and some people don't like that. So, I'm adding in an alternate ending. I'm starting at the school scene again. Malik's POV.

Malik's POV

"Ryou. Something wrong?" I asked, afraid that he still felt woozy or something. _Oh please, gods, let him be OK…_

He didn't answer me. I began to get worried. This was _Ryou_ here, not some random person. He didn't just zone out like that anymore…not since Bakura figured out how to separate from the Ring.

I went over to him, put my hand on his shoulder. He was trembling. "Ryou…you sure you're OK? Do you need to go home?"

He suddenly leaned back against me, collapsing into me. I supported him, waiting for an answer.

"Malik?" His voice was quiet, but far from calm.

"Yeah?"

"What--what exactly did you hear last night?"

That's an odd question. But how do I answer? What if...he didn't mean it? If he thought he was talking to Bakura? But…he said my name…I'm not sure…

I'll just tell the truth. A revolutionary idea for me.

"You said my name…then…snuggled into me…and then…you--said--"

He knew right then what I had heard. He melted backwards, right onto my chest.

"You meant it?" I had to ask, had to let him tell me the truth, even if I didn't like it. He had to get the chance to tell me if…it was a…mistake…please, gods, don't make it be a mistake…

He didn't say anything, but I could feel a slight nod as he leaned back against me.

"Oh, Ryou…"I said, wrapping my arms around him. He seemed surprised, but…not in a bad way. I kissed the top of his head, buried my nose in his silky, pure snowy hair. He smelled…good. Indescribably. Just--like Ryou. He pushed back into me, molding into my body like clay.

Suddenly he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, not wanting to lose this.

"Bakura…"

Oh. That. Great…just great. Bakura wouldn't like this idea. And when he was angry, he took it out on Ryou, no matter whose fault it was. He would blame this on Ryou though. He would hurt my tenshi. I couldn't let that happen. Oh, Ryou…I don't want to lose you…but I don't want you to get hurt either…what should I do? Help me, Ra…

I don't want to lose him.

After School (Ryou's POV again)

Malik wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. With Bakura, this felt strange, unwanted, but with Malik, it was just--right. I felt like I was melting, and I leaned back against him. But still---what to tell Bakura? He'll be mad--I don't want to get hurt again, o kami-sama, tasukete kure, help me….maybe I should just put it off, relax while I can. Then, if this doesn't last, I can at least have memories.

Malik and I walked to the park. I wasn't ready to go home yet, to face Bakura, so I convinced him to go there with me. We walked around for a while, just chatting, talking about whatever came to mind. Then we passed by the lake.

It was beautiful. The sun sets early in December, so it was going down in a fiery red ball. The reflection over the water was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the face of the boy standing next to me. He pulled me closer, until we were facing each other with me in his arms. I stared into his eyes, the pale violet orbs hypnotizing me. He moved closer, bringing his lips to mine.

This was different. Bakura was always forceful and demanding in his kisses, like he wanted more than just the kiss. Always so full of lust. Malik was gentle, patient, kind, loving. He didn't push me, didn't try to force me in any way.

He deepened the kiss, and I found myself enjoying it in a way that I never had before. When he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth without any hesitation. His tongue was warm and moist, not slobbery or excessively dry. I moaned into his mouth as he began to explore my mouth. It felt so good, so…right. Was this what true love was?

I melted even farther into his arms, relaxing completely. I never wanted to move…I would stay like this forever. My eyes were closed, and I had stopped worrying about breathing long ago. In fact, I'm not sure that my brain was still working at that point. I was living for the moment.

Suddenly there was a gasp behind me. I whirled around.

Oh no. Bakura.

"Yami?"

"What the--Ryou, come here." He said. That was my yami, always commanding. I had no illusions about what he would do to me later if I did, though. I clung closer to Malik, trying to disappear behind him. He sheltered me, stepped in front of me to shield me.

"Ryou. Do as I say. Before I have to come over there and make you." Bakura was getting angry now. Oh, this was bad…

When Malik spoke, his voice was different than I had ever heard it before. It was low, deadly. If I were the one he'd been talking to, I would have been terrified. "Leave him alone, Bakura. He can make his own decisions." Oh, Malik. Arigato…

But Bakura wouldn't listen. He knew that as well as I did. When Bakura wanted something, he didn't wait for permission--he took it. And he wanted…me.

"Malik…" I whispered. "Onegai…Don't get yourself killed…" I knew all to well what Bakura was capable of. I'd put up with it for years.

They squared off, both drawing out knives that I didn't know they had. Well, I knew Bakura had them, but that's only because he always has them. That's no surprise.

I couldn't watch the rest. Thoughts kept running through my head. They could get hurt, would get hurt, one of them may die…much as my yami's done to me, he's still the other half of my soul. And I don't want to see Malik die…for god's sake…I love him…

Eventually, the dust settled. It was…a tie? Thank goodness. Things would have been all right if Malik had won, but Bakura…I don't want to think about that. No, a tie was best. But neither of them had escaped without a few bruises. And a few small cuts. Nothing too major, thank god.

I ran over, kneeling down next to Malik. Bakura may be my yami, but he'll live. He's a spirit, after all. He can't die. Thank goodness Malik wasn't too badly hurt though…I'm not sure what I would have done without him. Or what Bakura would have done to me…

He was conscious. That's a good sign. He recognized me, too, pulling me down close to his chest.

"It's OK, Malik, It's all right now." I reassured him. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," he said, grunting in pain as he stood. "And he did this to you regularly? I'm surprised you're alive." He hugged me tightly. I leaned into him, until I felt him waver. We went over to a bench, as he was unwilling to let go of me for even a second.

I was snuggled up against his chest, with his face buried in my hair. It was very comfortable. He kissed the top of my head repeatedly, I just sat there and leaned of him. He smelled of lilacs, the flower matched the color of his eyes. I think I may just stay here for the rest of my life.

He whispered into my ear, "My tenshi…I love you."


End file.
